


Don't Speak!

by DionysusThyrsus



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, bottom yeosang, jongsang, jongsang are deeply in love, mentions of woosan & minjoong, seonghwa is flirting with yeosang, yunho will abuse yeosang, yunsang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DionysusThyrsus/pseuds/DionysusThyrsus
Summary: Yeosang is the son of the coach of one of the biggest baseball teams. He promised not to destroy his team, even if he's dating a member of it. What happens when Yunho, one of the best players, abuses him? Will he break his promise or he'll keep it a secret?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Jongsang & Yunsang. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

Yeosang kept playing on his violin as his boyfriend Jongho was mesmerised. 

The older let the instrument aside "How was it?!", Jongho closed his mouth for a second "It was wonderful. I was sure you are perfect in everything, but wow". Yeosang happily tied his arms around his neck "Thank you, Jongho".

Yeosang's father was the coach of one of the best baseball teams, that's how he met Jongho. He fought long with his father when he told him he prefered going on with violin, instead of joining the team. Luckily, his mother agreed with him. Occasions brought it and he kept going to the training to meet his father. There they met & Yeosang could admit that meeting Jongho was one of the best things that happened to him.

That moment the father walked in, making both break their hug "Sir..." Jongho said as he stood up. The man nodded "Hello to you too. Don't need to get up. Continue..." with the look of the strict teacher he went in his room.

Yeosang smiled at his father's behavior. He clearly remembers the time he learnt about their relationship 'Do whatever you want, at least don't destroy my team' with that he promised him not to.

Yeosang pulled Jongho's wrist making him sit "Don't worry..." with that he cupped his face with both of his hands as he kissed him.

Yeosang finished his lessons, he came along with San & Hongjoong. The youngest said "At last it's over. Hey wanna grab a coffee?!". Yeosang tagged his hair behind his ear "I would love to, but I'm going to Jongho".

Before Hongjoong could respond they heard Mingi "Korean big minion!" they all laughed instead of the older. He rolled his eyes "Call me like that once again & I'm gonna break your neck" he angrily looked at him. The taller giggled "Can you even reach my neck?" the other two bursted in louder laugher. Hongjoong opened his eyes widely "That's it" with that they left, while Mingi kept teasing him.

Yeosang & San kept on laughing "Wonder how long will it take for them to admit they like each other" said San, while Yeosang shrugged "Give them time. See you" with that he hugged him as he walked away.

He passed his fingers through the chain link fence, as he admired how hard Jongho was training along with a fellow teammate.

Yunho stopped, confusing his younger "Your baby is here" he pointed towards Yeosang's direction. Jongho almost run to him "Why didn't you call me?", his older's cute smirk grew "I didn't want to disturb".

Yunho approached "Hello, I'm Yunho", the other smiled "I'm Yeosang". The older checked him out in a quick look "You're coach's son, right?", the other shyly nodded.

Jongho kissed him "We're gonna go back to training", his boyfriend answered "Then, I'll go, don't want to disturb more". Yunho shook his head "Disturb? No, you're a great presence", Jongho nodded "Stay if you're not bored". Yeosang nodded "How can I refuse" with that he sat watching both. 

Yunho couldn't take his eyes off him, in every chance he would glance at him. Yeosang noticed, but tried to act normally, until Yunho winked at him. He felt uncomfortable, wishing they would finish any time soon.

They both got into the dressing room, making Yeosang impatient. Yunho came out first "Didn't expect the coach to have a model for a son" he chuckled, while the other shyly looked down. He got closer, their bodies almost touching "You should come more often. We cheer up with you on our side" he winked before walking away. Yeosang exhaled heavily, all this flirt didn't feel right.

Suddenly, Jongho raised him in his arms "Jongho!" he almost screamed before giggling. After all, he had someone who loves & protects him on his side.

It was a normal day, Jongho was sitting along with his boyfriend's friends. Mingi kept teasing Hongjoong, who always fell for it. Jongho chuckled at all the situation, then he turned to Yeosang "Where is San?".

That moment, San came in the cafeteria with Wooyoung "There he is" said Yeosang calmly as he waved at his friend who immediately noticed him with a smile. Jongho turned to Yeosang "Is he friends with Wooyoung?", his older shrugged "Not sure. Why?". Jongho had heard bad things about him, but he wanted to be sure before talking.

San sat with them "Hey guys!" he had a small smirk. Hongjoong softly elbowed him "Who's that?", San giggled "He's Wooyoung. He needed something for chemistry lesson". They all shot him a look, while San raised his eyebrows "What?". Hongjoong sang "Love is in the air" they all laughed, instead San shook his head "No, he doesn't like me".

Yeosang continued "Do you like him though?!" they all cheered, instead San tilted his head "Stop...". He looked at Wooyoung, who was sitting with his big squad along with Seonghwa & Yunho.

Tonight was the match, Yeosang hadn't seen his boyfriend all day. He only wished to see him win. 

They all went together, sitting in front row. Wooyoung approached them "Hey..." he greeted before turning to San "...glad you came, I wanted a great view" he smirked as he made his older shy. Seonghwa greeted them as well, his eyes falling on Yeosang while he spoke "Cheering from beauties is important for the players" his smirk became mischievous. Hongjoong let out a sound of annoyance "Yes, cheerleaders are very important" he mocked, making Seonghwa's smirk slowly fade. The two guys walked away, while Mingi & Yeosang laughed at Hongjoong's comment. San was deep in his thoughts, until the loud horns were heard.

The match was intense & the opponents were as good. Their team had a winning streak & tonight they maintained it. Pride was drawn in their eyes as the crowd cheered their team name. 

They headed in the locker rooms, celebrating along with their coach. They were changing when the coach said only to Jongho "Don't let my son wait long" with that he walked away. Yunho was sitting next to him, he smirked as he saw Jongho drying his sweat.

He spoke "Hey Jongho" the younger looked at him allowing him to continue "Are you sharing your pretty boy?". Jongho immediately grabbed his collar, ready to fight. Yunho chuckled "Calm down. I'm joking" with that he took his hand off him.

Jongho quickly headed out of the room deep in thoughts. He never had sex with Yeosang, he didn't dare to ask either. He waited until the older would ask, but he never did.

Yeosang jumped in his arms, while Jongho swung him around "Congratulations baby!". Jongho let him down, receiving praisings from the other's too.

Tonight he would sleep at Yeosang's house. He finished showering, coming out to the view of Yeosang with less clothes. Almost everything on him was showing, making Jongho thirsty.

Yeosang tilted his head "Jongho...", the younger realized that he was staring quickly looking away. Yeosang tapped the spot next to him, as they would sleep in the same bed for tonight.

Jongho wanted to ask, but he was a coward. He screamed at himself in his thoughts in vain.

Yeosang brought his face close to his, giggling when he saw him blush "Aren't you going to ask?". Jongho felt like an idiot "I-I...yes...I would..." he couldn't even finish his sentence. Yeosang smirked softly, sitting on his lap "I want you to be my first" with that he went down kissing him.

They were dating 4 months now, both trusted each other for the most precious time.

They were soon both naked, Jongho coated his fingers with much lube before inserting the index. Yeosang frowned his eyebrows, but tried to relax. Then, the younger added another digit making Yeosang let out a sweet yelp. Before he could stop Yeosang spoke "Continue...".

He started the scissoring motions, before he finally added the third digit. Yeosang felt like his body heated up, the desire of more burnt inside him. 

"I'm ready..." he almost moaned. Jongho poured some on his hard member, as he positioned himself. He slided inside him with one go. Yeosang arched his back in pain, keeping his eyes shut.

"Relax prince..." said Jongho & Yeosang obeyed. He nodded as he adjusted to the feeling. Jongho started in a slow pace, before quickly changing it in a fast one. He felt like he couldn't control himself, lust took over his body.

He increased his pace slamming inside him, uncontrollably rocking the bottom's body. Yeosang couldn't control his moans, it felt so good that he had to bite his lower lip at times.

Jongho hit his sweet spot, now hearing Yeosang call his name continuously. He started marking his collar & chest, as he was pumping Yeosang's painfully hard member. The older grabbed the back of Jongho's hair "I'm close" he moaned. Jongho gave him a passionate kiss, as he started working harder.

Not taking any longer both reached their climax. Jongho looked at the bottom, he smirked before kissing him.

He slowly took himself out, laying next to him "I'm sorry I didn't take it out". Yeosang giggled, as he turned to look at him "Don't be. I loved it" with that he kissed him. Yeosang laid his head on the younger's chest "It was wonderful" he looked at him. Jongho kept playing with his hair "Everything with you is wonderful". 

Everything was perfect...for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho gets Yeosang

Yeosang woke up with a smile, turning off the alarm before it woke Jongho. He softly shook him "Jongho?!" he almost sang, making the younger open his eyes. When their eyes met Yeosang spoke "We're gonna be late sleepy head". Jongho hugged him "Let's stay home" he cuddled him, the other rolled his eyes "My father is the coach. Come on".

Some more protests until they were showering together. Yeosang tied his arms around his neck, as they started to make out. Jongho run his hands down his boyfriend's body, but the older stopped him "Not now" Jongho pouted in response.

The lessons were boring, thankfully, Jongho was in the training. As they finished, Jongho talked to Yunho of course trying to learn about his friends. He had noticed how Wooyoung was flirting with San & he wanted to be sure.

The bell rang, Yeosang was putting his books in his locker. Suddenly, Jongho pinched him making him jump on spot "Ah! You scared me!". The younger smiled "I'm sorry, baby. I just love teasing you" Yeosang giggled in response as he turned to him.

Jongho decided to speak "Does San have a crush on Wooyoung?!", the older obviously confused tilted his head "Why are you asking?". Jongho scratched the back of his head "Look, Yunho is his close friend & he told me he's a heartbreaker", Yeosang frowned his eyebrows "Alright, I'll tell him".

Jongho went to sit in the cafeteria along with Hongjoong & Mingi, while Yeosang waited for San. Wooyoung had cornered him near the lockers, while San was looking at him with puppy eyes as he tightly held his books.

He wanted to interrupt them, but Yunho blocked his way "How's pretty Yeosang?". The younger didn't know how to react, he was caught off guard "Did I make you flutter? Don't be shy" his smirk became playful. Yeosang shook his head "I wanted to talk to my friend".

The taller raised his eyebrows "Oh my bad. Sorry for getting in your way" he winked "Hope to see you at training again" with that he walked away. Yeosang could finally breath properly, Yunho made him feel so uncomfortable. He knew he had a boyfriend yet he always flirted with him.

San approached him "Let's go to the cafeteria", Yeosang was obviously upset "San, can I talk to you?". The younger frowned his eyebrows "Are you alright?", the other nodded "Do you have a crush on Wooyoung? Be honest".

San sighed "Why do you keep asking me?", Yeosang truthfully answered "He's just gonna have fun with you & leave you. You don't deserve to be with him". He could see the hidden sadness in his friend's eyes "Alright..." he simply said as he walked in the cafeteria.

It was time to go to class, Jongho kissed Yeosang "Come after training if you want" with that he quickly left. He didn't want to meet Yunho, yet he didn't refuse. 

It was about to rain, Yeosang was watching his boyfriend training along with Yunho. Thankfully, it didn't take long for them to finish.

As expected Yunho came out first, sitting next to Yeosang. They were silent for some seconds, until Yunho spoke "How come you don't play baseball?". Yeosang looked at him "I prefer violin" his tone calm. 

Yunho slightly bite his lower lip "Wow! Jongho is lucky to have you" he brought his face close to the younger's. He leaned closer, but Yeosang stood up "It was nice talking to you". Yunho passed his hand on his heart "Ouch! But alright, I accept rejection" he hugged his waist "Nice talking to you too" he almost whispered in his ear before walking away.

Yeosang heavily exhaled, trying to calm himself. He quickly hugged Jongho when he came out. Jongho was the only one he wanted. 

Yeosang & Jongho decided to go out as it was Friday night. Jongho was always protective, literally every guy flirted with his boyfriend. They were walking home, Jongho had spaced out "Jongho, are you listening?". The younger woke up from his thoughts "Eh? Yes", Yeosang waited until they were in his room to talk to him.

"Jongho, are you alright?", the younger decided to speak "It's that...everybody is flirting with you". The older tilted his head "And...?", Jongho shrugged "I'm jealous. They're all so handsome & you're always accepting their gestures".

Yeosang started getting angry "I'm being polite, Jongho", the other abruptly answered "Too polite. More than you should". Yeosang lost it "You think I would go with any other guy?! Is this what you mean?". The other didn't respond, thoughtfully looking down. Yeosang felt really offended "This is what you think about me?! You're disgusting! Get out! Now!". Jongho just walked out, slamming the door behind him. Yeosang's vision got blurry, as he sat on the bed sinking his face in his palms allowing the tears to run. He felt so betrayed.

Some hours later, he took a good shower trying to get rid of the sadness. He laid in bed, checking San's message 'There is a party tomorrow night. Wanna come?'. Yeosang thought of it for a second 'Hmm don't know. Will Hongjoong & Mingi come?'.

A response came 'Mingi answered only that both will come. Come on Yeosang!'. He remembered the fight with Jongho 'Sure. I'll come' with that he let the phone aside. He needed to forget Jongho's words & a party would be the best solution.

Next day, Jongho didn't text him angering him more. He got perfectly prepared for the party, sexy yet innocent style. San texted him the address, he looked himself in the mirror "Relax..." he said to himself before leaving the house.

San was waiting for him outside the house "Wow! Yeosang you look amazing", the other tilted his head "Thank you". San frowned his eyebrows "Where's Jongho?", the older gulped "I don't know...". San sensed that something happened but his older didn't want to talk about. He smiled "Let's go! Mingi & Hongjoong are already in" with that he dragged him inside.

He met with the other two, quickly running his eyes around. Wooyoung hugged San's waist "Hey sweetheart! Hi guys! How's my party?".

Yeosang felt someone blowing air in his ear, making turn around. He saw Yunho with his usual smirk "Didn't expect you to come", Yeosang softly smiled "Yeah, it was a quick decision". The leaned closer in his ear as the music got louder "Where's your boyfriend?", the shirter tagged his hair behind his ear "He didn't come".

Yunho studied him for a quick second, understanding that they obviously fight. He nodded "However you wish, pretty. If you feel lonely come at me" he gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking away.

He quickly lost Hongjoong & Mingi from his eyes, they obviously went somewhere alone. They treated him many drinks, feeling that he was slowly losing himself. He searched for San, seeing him with Wooyoung across the room.

He started walking towards there, but Seonghwa grabbed his waist bringing him too close "Give me a dance, flower". Seonghwa moved his weak body, forcing Yeosang dance along. The older put some more drink in his mouth, not giving any option than to swallow it even though he whined.

He lost San from his sight, making his eyes wander around the room. His eyes met with Yunho's hungry ones, sipping on his drink as he checked him out. He whined catching Seonghwa's attention "What is it?" his face too close to his. Yeosang mumbled San's name, making his older laugh at how cute he looked.

He took him to Yunho "He's looking for San?", Yunho brought Yeosang in his arms "He must be with Wooyoung". Seonghwa smirked "I'll go check" he lied leaving them alone.

Yeosang whined "I wanna go home", Yunho cupped his face "Do you want me to take you?". Yeosang gave him a pleading look, before nodding. Yunho smirked, leaving his drink aside "Let's go". They got in his car, Yeosang slightly opened the window trying to bring his senses back.

In a matter of minutes, they were at Yunho's house. Yeosang complained, but the older pushed him inside. He connected their lips in a heated kiss, as he took him in his arms leading him in his bedroom.

He laid on him, slowly undressing him without breaking the kiss. Yeosang whined "Stop. I wanna go home", the taller harshly grabbed his jaw for an eye contact "Let me take care of you for tonight". Everything came so quickly he didn't even understand when they were naked.

Yunho marking his chest as he thrusted his fingers inside him. Yeosang cried out "No...", the other positioned himself slowly getting inside him.

In a matter of seconds he got fully inside him, burying his face on the crook of his neck. Yeosang cried as he had a good hold of the older. Yunho looked at him "So tight...I wonder how I'm from your firsts. If you were my boyfriend, we wouldn't get off the bed". The younger felt disgust, wishing Jongho would walk any moment inside.

Yunho immediately started with a quick pace, going down to suck on his nipples. Yeosang shut his eyes, every move the other made disgusted even more. The older kept on a bruising hold of his hip & wrist, finding Yeosang's spot "That's it" he said drown in lust. He kept going faster & harder, knowing that both were getting closer.

He brought his face close to the bottom's "Say my name!", Yeosang knew that he didn't need to fight it "Yunho! Ah! Yunho" he had lost. He took himself out, finishing on Yeosang's body. He laid next to him, breathing heavily. Yeosang felt like a trash, used & covered with him.

He wished he he could turn back time & never went to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yeosang


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang will get back with Jongho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yunho keeps being bad, but he'll regret it soon.

Yeosang woke up with dried tears in his eyes.

He noticed Yunho wearing his sweatpants, smirking when he saw him awake "What do want for breakfast, baby?". Yeosang swallowed his words, before talking "I wanna shower first" he wanted to wash off their dirt from yesterday.

After a warm shower, he wore his clothes from yesterday. He wanted to leave, but Yunho stopped him "Where are you going?! The pizza is on its way" he joked. Yeosang bursted out his anger "The audacity you have! Did you enjoy what happened yesterday?!", Yunho kept his usual look "I think we both enjoyed it".

Yeosang shook his head, holding tears back as he looked at him in disgust. He really wanted to slap him, but he had no strength or courage "Go fuck yourself" with that he walked out, crying his way home. Luckily, he was alone at home. He run in his room, burying his face in the pillow as he cried nonstop.

San had called Yeosang, but the other missed them all worrying him. He called Hongjoong 'Yes...' he had obviously just woken up. 'Where is Yeosang? I've called him, but he doesn't respond. I haven't seen him from yesterday'. Hongjoong seemed to panic 'What? Shit! Should we go to his house?'. They all agreed, meeting near the Cafe at his house.

Hongjoong came along with Mingi, seeing San worried waiting. San frowned his eyebrows as he noticed the hickeys on their necks "So...ehm. Let's go". He decided not to ask, until they were done with Yeosang.

They rang the bell, impatiently waiting.

Yeosang opened, he had puffy eyes from crying & sadness was obvious on his face. He looked wrecked. Hongjoong spoke "Yeosang..." none of them could find words to speak. A tear fell from Yeosang's face, immediately making San hug him tightly allowing him to shed more.

They sat with him in the living room, Mingi bringing him water. They waited until he relaxed "Have you eaten, Yeosangie?" asked the oldest in a calm tone. The other shrugged "I haven't eaten from yesterday, but I'm not hungry..." he looked at San "...where were you? I was looking for you" he cried in his palms.

San caressed his back softly "I was looking for you. Wooyoung took me in a room, he wanted to have sex with me, but I refused. When I came out you weren't there, so I left. I called 2 times, but you didn't answer, so I thought you were already home sleeping". Yeosang hugged him for a quick second, telling them all "Don't ever leave me alone".

It was obvious that Yeosang didn't want to speak about that night, so they tried to make his mood better. San decided to ask "Where were you?! You disappeared & showed up together" he popped his eyebrows. Hongjoong gulped, while Mingi admitted "We're officially a couple" San looked at Yeosang, both giggling. San nodded "Yeah, at last. We were waiting for you two" he laughed more.

Hours passed, thankfully, Yeosang ate at least a little. The bell rang, he frowned his eyebrows knowing that his parents were on a 2 days trip.

He opened seeing Jongho too worried "Thank goodness, you're alright" he seemed like he wanted to hug him, but hesitated. The guys stood behind Yeosang, Hongjoong mocked "You would have known, but you weren't here for him" San had informed them that he had fought with him. Yeosang turned to his friends "You can go now. It's alright" with that they greeted him before walking away, while Jongho walked in.

"I'm so sorry for everything I said. I was so jealous & didn't control myself. Please forgive..." he couldn't finish his sentence because Yeosang hugged him tightly. Jongho lost no time to hug him back "I'm sorry" he mumbled again. Yeosang broke the hug, allowing Jongho to speak again "Why didn't you answer my calls?", the other shrugged "Doesn't matter. Stay with me" he cried.

They were quietly hugging on the sofa, Yeosang slowly fell asleep in his arms. The younger tenderly took him in the bedroom, covering him with the warm sheets. Yeosang weakly grabbed his forearm "Don't go..." the younger nodded laying next to him. He had missed Jongho's love & protection. 

They woke up for the lessons, Jongho softly waking up his boyfriend "Yeosangie, wake up". The older weakly whined, not wanting to attend today. Some more protests until Jongho softly caressed his cheek "We gotta go. Come on, baby" the older pouted as he stood up.

Yeosang couldn't focus at all that day, his mind flooded by memories. The bell rang, of course he was the last to leave as the teacher noticed his today behavior.

He walked on the almost empty hallway, before someone grabbed his wrist. His eyes widened when he saw Yunho "How's my baby?", Yeosang exhaled in anger "I'm not your baby! What more you want?". The older nodded "Alright, I was joking. I just wanted to give you back your phone. It fell in my car".

Yeosang went to grab it, but the older hid it behind his back bringing their faces close. They looked each other in the eyes, before Yunho spoke "Don't tell anyone about that night. Anything you say will only destroy you & your father's hard work for the team". Yeosang looked at him with disgust, he was left speechless by the other's audacity.

Yunho handed him the phone "I take it as a yes..." he cornered him on the wall, their faces inches away "...sad that you don't want to be mine". He went for a kiss, but Yeosang looked down avoiding it. The other chuckled, raising his face for an eye contact "If you feel lonely again, call me. I'll always be here for you" he softly kissed his cheek before walking away.

Yeosang froze in the same spot. Why didn't he fight back? Why did let him do whatever he wanted on him? He hated how weak he was. He dried his tears, acting like everything was alright.

Yeosang wanted to tell Jongho everything Yunho did to him, but hesitated every time. He wasn't ready, but mostly he wasn't sure. 

They were eating dinner, his father spoke "The championship is near..." his eyes landed on Jongho "...if we win this match we will go to the finals of the tournament".

This felt like a thorn in Yeosang's heart. He couldn't say what Yunho did to him, he had promised not to destroy his father's team. He clenched his fists, trying to hold the urge to cry.

An hour later, they were in Yeosang's room. Jongho had noticed how spaced out & different his boyfriend was, mostly after the dinner.

"Yeosang...?" the older looked at him "I know you went to Wooyoung's party after our fight. Did something happen there?". He wasn't stupid. Except his behavior, he had lost his phone & quickly found it, obviously something had happened.

Yeosang hugged his waist, as he buried his face on his chest "Promise me that you'll protect me". Jongho hugged his slighty trembling body "I promise. I won't let anyone hurt". He loved Yeosang, he left him once by his own but he wouldn't let that happen again.

He tenderly caressed his hair "If you tell me who hurt you, I won't let that person get away". He knew Yeosang wasn't ready to speak about it yet, but he won't let anyone get away with hurting his precious boyfriend.


	4. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongho learns the truth about the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

Yunho couldn't stop thinking about Yeosang. He knew what he did wasn't right, but it is too late to take it back.

"Move it, Yunho!" screamed the coach. They were training, yet he was unable to focus. How could he anyway? 

They were soon in the locker room, the coach fought with him once again "Better focus because the game is in 2 days!", Yunho wiped his sweat "Yes, sir".

Jongho had his eyes fixed on his teammate. He knew how he ate Yeosang with his eyes or the dirty comments he did about him. He also knew that he was also at the party. For now he ignored until Yeosang would speak.

Wooyoung still insisted with San, while his older avoided him as much as he could. He didn't feel like talking to him after that party. 

"San! Wait!" the older stopped in the empty hallway looking at him "Can we talk?!". Wooyoung had a pleading look & of course San couldn't decline that offer. 

They were drinking iced coffee, sitting on the fountain stones "I wanna talk about the party..." San kept looking at him blankly "...I like you, San". The older chuckled "You like me? Then why did you try to take advantage of me?", Wooyoung rolled his eyes "I didn't. I would stop. You told me to stop, so I did".

San frowned his eyebrows "I had to push you, Wooyoung" he was angry now. The younger smirked "You think I couldn't overpower you?! I could, but I didn't. I'm sorry, San".

They remained silent, until San spoke "What did Yunho do to Yeosang?" he was sure Wooyoung knew. The younger gulped, looking away "Why do you care? It's not our business", San turned his face by his jaw "If it was none of our business you wouldn't know, but you do. Tell me".

Wooyoung brought his face close, almost for a kiss "Kiss me & I'll tell you". The older was fed up "You're such a jerk", the other abruptly answered "A jerk you have a crush you don't want to admit".

San kissed him, feeling his heart beat uncontrollably. Wooyoung grabbed the back of his head, deepening the kiss. They felt like they were in the clouds. They broke it, their foreheads touching as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Give me a chance", San closed his eyes as the other kissed him again.

The game was about to start, the coach called "We ready?!" his eyes fell on Yunho, who looked determined "We're ready!" they all screamed.

The match was intense, everyone was at the edge of their seats. Jongho scored the last point, saving the game. They all cheered their names, while the team hugged celebrating along them.

Like every time after match, Jongho went to sleep at his boyfriend's house. He came out seeing Yeosang playing in his phone, living it aside as he saw him. Jongho laid on him kissing him, instead Yeosang looked on the side after it. The younger got confused, while Yeosang spoke "Get off me" his tone silent, hiding fear. Jongho lost no time "I'm sorry..." awkward silence was in the aura.

The younger spoke again "Yeosang? Do you want to tell me what...", the other interrupted him "I will...but not yet" with that he turned him his back. Jongho nodded "Take your time, prince. I'll wait as long as you want me to" with that they hugged to sleep.

The tournament was at its end. Only 2 days remained for everything to end.

Yunho needed to talk to Yeosang. He saw him coming along with Hongjoong "Yeosang...", the younger got shocked making his older friend understand "Is everything alright?". Yeosang nodded "Yes. See you tomorrow", Hongjoong shot Yunho a look before walking away.

Yunho offered "Can we talk? Anywhere but here", Yeosang tilted his head "The last time I trusted you things went awful for me. What do you want?". The taller scratched the back of his head "I'm sorry Yeosang. I took advantage of your situation & I'm deeply sorry".

The younger remained blank "I accept it" with that he tried to walk away. Yunho grabbed his wrist, immediately making Yeosang take it "Don't touch me". The older frowned his eyebrows in sadness "What can I do for you to stop hating me?". Yeosang looked at the remorse in his eyes "Leave me alone" he walked away. 

Yeosang along with Mingi & Hongjoong waited for the match to start "Where is San?" asked Yeosang. Hongjoong glanced around "He told me he would come", Mingi motioned his head.

It was San along with Wooyoung. The younger stopped, kissing him before going to Seonghwa. The three were with their mouth wide open, surprised by the view.

As San sat next to them Hongjoong spoke "Well well, our baby San had a secret boyfie?". He giggled "No, it's not a secret. We started dating yesterday", he felt Yeosang weakly pulling his arm "He's not trustworthy, San" he whispered. San gave him a fade smirk "Don't worry too much about me. I know what I'm doing", before he could respond the teams came on the field.

The match was the most intense by far. The points were always the same, forcing more rounds. Finally, it was the last round about the last point. Everyone went silent, impatiently waiting for Jongho to take the win. The player scored, making the audience jump & cheer. The team left everything on the field, running for a hug along with the coach. They won the tournament, taking the gold home.

Yeosang jumped in his boyfriend's arms, while the younger swung him once. He kissed him "Congratulations baby! I was sure you would make all of us proud!" he kissed him again. Jongho smiled happily "Thank you, prince. Let's go".

This time they headed at the younger's house. Yeosang impatiently waited for his boyfriend to come out of the shower.

Jongho smirked when he saw the other's face light up "What is it, prince?", Yeosang pushed him on the bed. He sat on his lap, bringing him for a kiss, which Jongho quickly accepted. The older opened the robe, running his hand on his torso until he reached his private area.

Jongho let out a moan "Are you sure, baby?", Yeosang bit his lower lip "Absolutely". The younger tried to switch their positions, wanting Yeosang under him. Instead, the older stopped him "At this round, I'm in control" he pushed Jongho fully on the bed, positioning himself over his lap. They had missed each other so much.

Next day, Jongho didn't wake up with Yeosang on his side. He went to the bathroom, before heading in the kitchen.

Yeosang was wearing his oversized t-shirt as he was cooking breakfast. The younger hugged his waist from the back, surprising him "You scared me" mumbled the older. Jongho giggled "You're amazing, you know that" with that he kissed his cheek.

They spent much time together, until night. Yeosang looked outside the window in sadness. Jongho stood behind him "May I ask what made you sad?", the other closed his eyes for a second "I'll tell...".

He told him what Yunho did to him at that party "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Jongho tried to hold his anger. Yeosang truthfully said "My father told me if I won't join the team at least not destroy it. I promised him I wouldn't, but now everything is over. The team won the tournament".

Jongho stood up, grabbing his jacket "Wait, Jongho! Where are you going?" the younger just walked away. He couldn't control his anger any longer. 

He texted Yunho that the coach wanted to talk to both at the field. Yunho walked in the dark field, approaching his teammate "Hey Jongho..." a hard punch cut him off. Jongho started beating him up "Do you feel good about what you did, huh? Taking advantage of weak person, huh?!".

Yunho let him, he deserved it & he knew it.

The younger stopped, he grabbed him by the collar bringing their faces close "Stay away from Yeosang!" he left him down as he walked away.

Yunho stayed on the ground. Coughing, trying to breath without hurting his body more. He closed his eyes, as he faced the sky. He paid for his mistake at least a little, but the only thing he wants is Yeosang's forgiveness.


	5. Never Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Ending for Jongsang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to a happy end~

It was around 23:40 when Yeosang heard the front door open. He sat up on the sofa he had fallen asleep "Jongho?". The younger didn't respond, seeing him tying a bandage around his knuckles. He wanted to ask, but preferred not to speak.

Next day during breakfast he asked "Why are you hurt?", the younger let a long pause before answering "I don't want to talk about it". The aura was dead serious, so Yeosang decided to leave some hours later.

He was near his house when a tall man with a hat blocked his way. The stranger raised his hat, showing his face. It was Yunho with a bad bruise on his cheekbone & near his lips. Yeosang was in utter shock "Can we talk?" asked the older.

They were sitting in the park, both holding their iced coffees "Jongho did this to you?" asked the younger ashamed. Yunho nodded "Don't get mad at him. He was right. I deserved it" he looked down.

Yeosang frowned his eyebrows "Of course that...", the taller cut him off "Stop Yeosang. What I did to you was terrible & it will never change". The younger was amazed by the other. He never expected this words.

"I forgive you, Yunho. Don't feel guilty anymore" they kept an eye contact, Yeosang seeing the other's eyes lightening because of his words.

The older spoke "Let's end everything here then. Let's take our own ways" he went for a kiss, which Yeosang accepted. It was a soft one yet it spoke millions of words between them. Yunho broke it "Thank you" he kissed his cheek, sitting some more minutes before they both got up to leave.

"Didn't I warn you to stay away?!" it was Jongho. Yunho straightened his body posture, ready to accept the consequences. Yeosang got in front of the taller "Jongho enough! You already beat him. Enough!".

The youngest frowned his eyebrows in anger "He did what he did to you & you protect him?!". Yeosang tilted his head "He apologized & I accepted it. I want to leave everything bad on the past & move on. You should do the same, Jongho". The younger shook his head, angrily walking away. 

Yeosang turned to Yunho, who spoke "I didn't want to make you fight. I'm sorry", the other shook his head "It's alright". He tied his arms around his neck, while Yunho tenderly hugged his waist.

Everything between them was over.

A week passed since Jongho hadn't contacted him. He didn't contact him either, waiting for him to calm down.

It was a boring afternoon, Yeosang like usually scrolled through his phone. He heard the doorbell, he didn't expect anyone so his mother opened. 

Suddenly, someone knocked on his door. He frowned his eyebrows, tiredly proceeding to open the door.

It was Jongho with a big bouquet of flowers & chocolate "Please accept my love, prince Kang Yeosang" his head bowed. The older bit his lower lip "I never refused it, my love" he hugged his tightly "You accept my love too, knight Choi Jongho". They both laughed as Yeosang took the gifts. They felt complete together.

Soon, they got their own apartment in the near city, and, of course they kept contact with their friends. They were so happy & promised never to let this happiness go.


End file.
